


Want Me Like I Want You(I Know You Do)

by MerelyJamieMerelyWriting



Series: The Welcome Mat [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 69(Spidey Style), Age of Consent in New York is 17, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Feelings Realization, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Multiple Orgasms, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker is Almost 18, Porn with Feelings, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Reluctant Tony, Rimming, Sexually Frustrated Peter Parker, Slow Burn(up to this installment)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-04-30 01:10:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14485503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerelyJamieMerelyWriting/pseuds/MerelyJamieMerelyWriting
Summary: Tony and Peter are left alone after Deadpool moonwalks out, tension rapidly boils over and... and... Yeah, no this is porn.  Slutty dirty emotionally gratuitous filthy porn.  Will make way more contextual sense if read after the previous two installments, could probably also still be read purely for the sexy times.["I don't care," Peter whimpered, rutting against Tony in little helpless jerks. "I want- Please, I want you to give in- I want to feel you inside of me, want you to fill me up until you're leaking out of me, wanna feel how much you needed me with every step I take tomorrow."]





	Want Me Like I Want You(I Know You Do)

**Author's Note:**

> Last time on The Welcome Mat: 
> 
> "Did you mean what you said last night?" Peter bit his lip and the eyes of his mask fluttered nervously.
> 
> "I-" Tony's voice broke weakly as he swallowed down the impulse to lean forward and kiss him. "What part? The part where I said we had crossed enough lines? Yea-"
> 
> "No." Peter used Tony's shoulder to steady himself as he dropped down to the floor, stumbling a little and accidentally stepping on one of Tony's feet. "The part where you said I was fucking beautiful, that I was the-"
> 
> "Yes," Tony snapped, succeeding in getting the bottle away from Peter finally and throwing it to Natasha without looking as he shook his head with an unsteady exhale. "Yeah, of course I- Are you serious- Look at yourself."
> 
> ********************************* Which Lead To *************************************
> 
> "Peter-" Tony forced out, eyes going unfocused as he tried to remember why he was resisting so hard in the first place. "I'm three goddamn times your age and you're not even old enough to legally drink- Fuck, you're not even out of high school yet!"
> 
> "Don't you want to know what it feels like inside me, Mr. Stark?"
> 
> ****************************** And Finished With ***********************************
> 
> "Aw, Webs, you know threats are basically my numero uno when it comes to turn ons!" Wade shouted over his shoulder as he left, pausing to look out and make direct eye contact with you. "Why hello to all my lovely readers out there! I would just like to take this moment to dedicate this massive fucking erection to the one and only Peter Parker, also known as Spiderman, I really couldn't have done it without him!"
> 
> Tony looked around, confusion and a vague sense of alarm settling over his face. "Who's he talking to?"
> 
> Peter rolled his eyes and threw his hands up with a shrug. "No one really knows, he just does that sometimes. I asked him once and he launched into an hour long tirade about how using citrus fruits for masturbation aids is a really bad plan in his personal experience and I never asked again. He's clearly insane."
> 
> Tony nodded calmly for a moment before giving him a look. "You're not going back to the city if these are the types of people you're hanging out with, they're all violent and mentally unstable."
> 
> ***************************** Which Brings Us To Now **********************************

                 "Eh, I dunno Mr. Stark- I don't really think you actually have the authority to tell me what to do," Peter said, voice dry and mouth tight with leftover irritation from his interaction with Deadpool.

                 "No? Is that not our dynamic? Me, the expert and you, the protege? Are you not the Morty to my Rick? The Robin to my Batman?"

                 "God, you wish you were Batman and I'm way too smart to be a Morty," Peter scoffed and quirked an eyebrow at him skeptically.

                 "No, I already am Batman. I wish you were Robin," Tony quipped, eyes sparkling as he walked further into the room. He headed over to the side table and poured himself a glass of whiskey.

                 "No, you really don't," Peter retorted with a laugh as he followed Tony closely across the room. "You like being challenged, especially if you aren't sure you can win." He pressed himself against Tony's side and reached around to steal the glass from him, downing it in three long swallows and making eye contact like he'd seen MJ do their first day.

                 "You know, that'd be a little more impressive if you hadn't just proven to me that you could probably get through an entire bottle of that moonshine before you were even beginning to have the hallucinations normal people experience after a single sip." Tony swallowed hard as he tried to tune out the way Peter was plastered against his side, something that was proving difficult given that his proximity had his obvious erection pressed against Tony's right asscheek.

                 Tony bit his lip but still couldn't hold back from adding, "I mean, you're really just showing off your ability to drink bitter liquids without choking."

                 Peter's lips slowly curved into a tempting smirk and his voice dropped a register with arousal when he purred, "I can think of way better ways to showcase that talent if you're interested, sir. Admit it, you just wanna see me in tigh- Wait a second, is that why my suit is so tight?!"

                 "Jesus Christ kid, you were fifteen- No, it was- It was aerodynamic, you're always in the air!"

                 "Oh- you," Peter trailed off and watched him closely as his cheeks pinked up, face lighting up with interest as it dawned on him. "You had no idea I was that young, I thought that suit was ready a little fast..."

                 Tony flushed lightly as the memory of his first conversation with May drifted through his mind, the flood of scandalized dismay as fresh as the moment she'd repeated his age in that confused but perceptive way he'd recognized so often on Peter. He'd been watching the videos on YouTube for months by the time he found an excuse to seek him out and that one little number from May had thrown him for a loop.

                 "How old did you think I was?" Peter asked, licking his lips as he glanced at Tony's.

                 May'd said 'fifteen' and Tony had begun backpedaling, trying to get out before the kid got home. He didn't want to even glimpse the face under the mask because he could already tell that his age wasn't going to stop his nightly viewing habit.

                 He'd be lying if he said he hadn't designed it thinking it would be worn on maybe a 25 year old, he'd also be lying if he said he hadn't considered the possibility of sweeping the tantalizingly flexible acrobatic man off his feet with the priceless suit and his own general wow factor.

                 "Wait, if you designed it before you even knew my real identity-" Peter's eyes went dark and narrowed dangerously as he set the glass back on the table with a sharp clink. "How many times did you watch my YouTube videos before you decided you wanted me?"

                 "Wanted you, huh?" Tony tried to laugh it off, refilling the glass as he spoke.

                 "On your team, wearing your costume, under your control, in your bed- yeah," Peter murmured as he deftly stole the glass of whiskey again. "How many times did you think about fucking me before you found out I was fifteen?"

                 "Peter-"

                 "Not that it matters, even if you weren't my mentor I'd wear anything- do anything- you wanted me to, Mr. Stark. Just tell me what to do." Peter blinked over his shoulder at him slowly and Tony held back a laugh. It was corny, incredibly hot because everything Peter did was, but corny nonetheless. Tony felt Peter's hand slip up the front of his thigh as he repeated in a needy whisper, "Anything."

                 Tony watched him pour the liquid into his mouth and frowned slightly as he looked away. "You're wasting thousand dollar whiskey."

                 Peter's hand on his shoulder caught him by surprise and he sucked in a breath as he was spun so Peter could tip him back to lean against the edge of the table. Peter's other hand grabbed at his jaw, squeezing the joint to force his mouth open as he leaned in to seal their lips together and let the whiskey flood down his tongue into Tony's mouth.

                 Tony made a weak noise in protest and gulped the burning liquid down before grabbing Peter by the neck of his shirt, yanking him even closer with a grunt as Peter hissed into the kiss, "Am I, sir? Is it wasted?"

                 "Jesus kid," Tony gasped as Peter rolled his hips against Tony's where he was crowded in close between his spread knees, wincing as the edge of the table dug into the backs of his thighs.

                 "I saw that in a movie," Peter said brightly, leaning in to catch Tony's earlobe between his teeth. "Did I do it right?"

                 Tony let out something embarrassingly close to a yelp as Peter's tongue flicked against the captive lobe teasingly and his hips jerked against Peter's. Peter laughed roughly into his ear, "I saw that in a movie too- your movie, Mr. Stark, though I think maybe I did it a little better than whoever that dude was."

                 "You little shit," Tony grunted, hooking a leg around Peter's knees and sinking a hand into his hair at the top of the back where it was longer so he could yank his head back. "What are you trying to- What do you want from me Parker? I'm way too-"

                 Peter thrashed against the grip Tony had on his hair and glared at him. "I swear to God if you say old Mr. Stark- I just- I want you to want me as much as I want you cause it's- it's driving me half nuts and I can't-" He winced at the tingling pain in his scalp and broke off with a whine when Tony ducked in to sink his teeth into his neck where it curved into the muscles of his shoulders.

                 "For fuck's sake- Peter, you're killing me here. You have no idea how much I- No goddamn clue what you're doing to me." Tony threw caution to the wind as he groaned, biting and sucking an angry red mark into the pale flesh. Peter moaned, voice edging towards desperate, and Tony tried again even as he felt his control slipping. "This isn't- I shouldn't be-"

                 "I don't care," Peter whimpered, rutting against Tony in little helpless jerks. "I want- Please, I want you to give in- I want to feel you inside of me, want you to fill me up until you're leaking out of me, wanna feel how much you needed me with every step I take tomorrow."

                 Tony's cock throbbed as Peter's words sent a shock of lust through him and he felt a broken noise begin and die somewhere in his chest. He grabbed Peter by the back of his thighs so he could yank him off the ground, releasing his hair in the process. Peter's lips crashed back into his the second he had his freedom back.

                 Tony took a few steps to their left so he could turn them to press Peter's back into the wall while he took control of the kiss. "You're out of your mind if you think I'm going to fuck you when the first time you ever even put anything inside yourself was last night, especially when you only made it to two fingers."

                 Peter sucked his tongue back into his mouth and twirled his own around it deftly as Tony ground against him slowly inside the tight circle of Peter's legs around him. "You left me alone in here for a long time Mr. Stark, do you really think two fingers is all I got up to last night?"

                 Tony froze for a moment, going still as the image of Peter spread out on his bed with his fingers thrusting inside himself blocked the rest of his thoughts out of his mind. "Peter," Tony forced himself to say as sternly as he could, pulling back just enough to look him in the eye. "I'm not fucking you so you can-"

                 "Oh, I know that," Peter panted, gracing him with a cheeky grin as he continued, "But I am planning to get your dick in my mouth before I leave this room so I thought I'd start big so it felt like a compromise."

                 Tony snickered as he shook his head and nipped his way back along Peter's jaw to murmur in his ear, "A compromise, huh?"

                 "Sure," Peter agreed easily, "I mean it's not like I would have stopped you if you'd taken the bait but that was more of a best case scenario."

                 "You know," Tony ran his tongue up the shell of Peter's ear and he writhed in his arms as the contact sent a shiver down his spine. "When you stand in the right spot in the kitchen, you can see the whole couch in the mirror by the TV."

                 Peter's head cracked back against the wall as he jerked back to look Tony in the eye. "W-w-what?! You mean you-"

                 "Steve was standing there earlier, by the time I got over there you were already buttoning his pants. Do you just-" Tony broke off, not sure how to ask what he wanted to know. "Do you have some sort of preference for older-"

                 "Are you trying to ask me if I have a Daddy kink?" Peter interrupted, eyes wide and innocently curious in a suspiciously deliberate manner.

                 Tony choked and drew back with a horrified stare, face bright red. "For the love of- No, I'm asking if this is- if you- is this about some kink you have or is it about-"

                 "You," Peter responded immediately. "It's about you Tony, it's always been about you. I just didn't think you-"

                 Tony licked his lips as the sound of his name falling off Peter's lips so easily rolled over him like a physical touch, the intimacy heightened by its lack of use. "Didn't think I what?"

                 Peter blushed and looked away, a flash of his original uncertainty showing briefly in his eyes. "That you even saw me like- Well, you always act like I'm just some dumb kid and I've- I mean I can't remember a time when I didn't wonder about you."

                 "You mean before you came home to find me on your couch?" Tony prodded, remembering Michelle's revelation that he'd saved a young Peter's life at that disastrous expo.

                 Peter's eyes flicked back to his with a spark of hesitant amusement. "I mean the first time I jacked off was in a dirty bathroom stall after watching you at the expo the year after you saved my life."

                 "God, you're-" Tony leaned in and kissed him gently, forcing him to stick to the slower pace until Peter sucked his bottom lip back into his mouth and bit sharply with an impatient whine. "You're fuckin' unbelievable."

                 "When's the first time you got off thinking about me?" Peter asked, voice crackling with desire as he slipped a hand down between them to palm at Tony's cloth covered erection firmly. Tony's fingers dug into the backs of Peter's thighs and he surged forward at the abrupt stimulation, cursing colorfully as he bucked his hips into Peter's hand with a desperate twist.

                 Peter's fingers closed around him as much as they could through his pants and Peter bit the inside of his cheek as he felt his cock twitch at the intoxicating feeling of Tony's hard cock against his palm. "Tell me, Mr Stark- Please-"

                 "After I watched you stop that car from hitting the bus for the 20th time."

                 "N-not Spiderman, m-me-"

                 "Peter, I don't- I shouldn't have- It wasn't okay for me to think about you like-"

                 Peter's fingers tightened and his eyes flashed demandingly. "Tell me."

                 "By the time you unstuck me from your door I was- God, I didn't even fucking make it home," Tony gasped out, pressing his face into the crook of Peter's neck as the mortification burned through him. "It was pathet-"

                 "No, what's really pathetic is how unbelievably frickin' hot that is." Peter had Tony's pants undone and halfway off his hips before he even realized what was happening.

                 "Peter, wait-" Tony tried to catch Peter's hands before they could reach their goal but Peter evaded him easily.

                 "No way." Peter ground out, slipping his nimble fingers under the waistband and wrapping them around Tony's impressively hard cock. A triumphant thrill flew through Peter as Tony's eyes went unfocused and the breath caught in his chest as Peter's shaky fingers closed on their goal. "How far did you get?"

                 "I'm not doi-" Tony began unsteadily, but Peter leaned in and kissed him silent before he could finish his protest.

                 "How far?" Peter asked hoarsely after a moment as he stroked his fingers loosely over Tony's sensitive length, eyes shining with a mix of adrenaline and wonder and a defiant confidence, hair disheveled by their fevered movements.

                 Tony stared back at him, face conflicted as he wrestled with answering honestly or lying to save face until Peter's grip shifted and Tony forgot his own name for a moment, defaulting to a snarky "I asked for your bathroom on my way out, didn't I?" before he could think better of it.

                 Peter sucked in a wavering breath and bit his lip hard, catching Tony's wrists before he could grab him to stop him from sliding down the wall to his knees. Peter gave Tony's hands an incredulous look as the reddened tip of Tony's cock bobbed temptingly in front of his face. "Seriously? You're gonna say something like that and then try to stop me from-"

                 "Peter-"

                 "Tell me you don't want me."

                 "We can't-"

                 "That's not the magic word," Peter leaned in sinuously and brushed a kiss against the silky swollen head as Tony stared down at him, vision blurred with the force of his arousal.

                 "I mean, I'm pretty sure we can and I'm pretty sure you want me."  Peter dipped down to lick a stripe up the underside of Tony's cock, pausing with the tip resting against his bottom lip as he murmured, "Just tell me you don't want me and I'll stop, I promise Mr. Stark. I want you to know though, the second you shut my door behind you? My hand was in my pants before your hand was even off the doorknob."

                 Tony let out another colorful stream of curses as he gave up the fight and turned his focus to attempting not to streak cum all over Peter's face. "Fuck, let's at least- bed, I'm not waiting another minute to get my mouth on you."

                 "I have a better idea." Peter grinned up at him, a string of pre-cum attached to his bottom lip obscenely, and Tony realized he had never been so effortlessly present and engaged by a sexual encounter before in his life. The background noise in his mind had faded out until all that was left was Peter and the aching desperate need coursing through him.

                 Peter guided Tony's hips around until his back was pressed into the wall and then climbed onto the wall. Peter flipped around to straddle Tony upside down and trapped him against it between his limbs. Tony let out a harsh breath and leaned in to mouth at the outline of Peter's cock through the thin fabric of his sweatpants.

                 Tony felt Peter gasp at the stimulation and reached up to yank the pants out of his way as Peter's tongue traced the ridges of his cock playfully. Peter moaned as Tony's breath ghosted over his heated skin and tickled back along his sack, "T-Tony, Mr. Stark I- I don't know how long I'm gonna- I've kinda been dreaming about this for years."

                 "Good," Tony growled, grabbing Peter's hips so that he could control the angle better. "Being outlasted by a goddamn teenager aint exactly on my bucket list."

                 Peter responded by sucking him halfway down without warning and Tony tugged Peter's hips closer as he tipped his head back slightly, smothering the desperate noises tumbling past his lips by relaxing his throat and pulling Peter in until his nose was brushing against his balls.

                 Peter cried out around the bulk of the cock filling his mouth, nerves fizzing when he felt his cock hit the back of Tony's throat and the man simply changed angles to continue sucking him in deeper. Peter collected some of his escaped saliva and reached up around his back to blindly press a slick finger at the tight ring of muscle.

                 Tony swallowed convulsively around Peter as he watched the tip of Peter's finger nudge a few times without breaching the rim and lifted Peter's hips just enough to press the tip past the resistance.

                 Peter shivered and hummed as he pressed his tongue against the underside of Tony's cock firmly. Peter tried to keep his breathing steady so he could last longer as he sunk the rest of his finger into the tight warmth but the way Tony kept switching the patterns he was tracing along Peter's shaft without pulling more than halfway off at any given time had him edging closer and closer with every passing moment.

                 Tony watched as Peter slowly, teasingly, slipped the tip of a second finger past the resistance and sucked hard, letting his teeth scrape lightly as he pushed Peter's hips up abruptly. Peter's eyes rolled back as the movement buried the second finger all at once and his muscles tightened as he came with a muffled shout straight down Tony's throat. Tony swallowed rapidly as Peter detached from the wall, Tony's hands on his hips suddenly becoming the only thing keeping him airborne, and he stepped away from the wall as Peter whimpered through the aftershocks.

                 Peter pulled his fingers away from his ass and let Tony's cock slide out of his mouth with a pop and a breathless chuckle. "Not fair, asshole, now lemme down so I can-"

                 Tony sucked a little harder as he lifted Peter away from him, licking his lips and swallowing before he cut Peter off with a predatory leer. "Looks like I'm the one with a better idea this time."

                 Tony maneuvered them over to the bed, tipping back so that Peter landed on top of him and holding him in place with an arm around his waist as he scooted backwards to the pillows. He ground his teeth as Peter sucked at him lazily, running his fingers idly down the insides of Tony's thighs as Tony prodded him into place on his hands and knees over him. He licked his lips and nudged Peter's legs further apart as he stroked his hands over the smooth perfect roundness of Peter's cheeks.

                 Peter jerked when he felt Tony's thumbs dig in and his still sensitive cock twitched as his slick hole was exposed to the slightly drafty air of the room. "What are you-" Peter choked when he felt Tony's breath tickle against his entrance. "Oh holy fucking shit, are you- what are you- wait-"

                 Tony tilted his head to bite into the swell of Peter's ass above his right thumb and forced out in a strangled and desperate growl, "Do you trust me?"

                 "Y-yes but-" Peter looked back over his shoulder to where Tony was situated and Tony's eyes flashed darkly up at him as he took a deep steadying breath.

                 "We can stop if you want," Tony mumbled, pressing a kiss to the red mark he'd worried into Peter's pale skin.

                 "No! I just- what- are you sure you- you really wanna-"  Peter broke off again with a nervous groan, chewing on his lip as his hips shifted in Tony's grip.

                 "Parker unless you are telling me to stop or you're incoherent with pleasure, I don't want to hear another word out of you." Tony dug his thumbs in harder as Peter wrapped his lips around his cock again and waited until he'd started to relax back into a rhythm before he dragged the flat of his tongue over the spasming opening.

                 Tony bit the inside of his cheek bloody when Peter let out a keening wail around his cock and he moaned as he snaked his tongue back out to circle around, dipping in just enough to hint at penetration.

                 "T-Ton- Ahh, Mr. Stark please I- I can't, it's so much," Peter babbled in between each bob of his head. "I took one of those pills earlier but you already made me- I came so hard, please-"

                 "If you want me to stop, tell me-" Tony paused to lick wetly at him again and Peter gagged around him, bracing one hand on Tony's thigh with enough force that he could already feel the bruise forming and reaching down to palm at his twitching spent cock.

                 Peter moaned brokenly in response and shifted his hips back slightly, cheeks burning as he tried to focus on maintaining suction while the feeling of Tony's tongue working its way inside him shook him apart one lick at a time. He could feel the tiny vibrations of Tony's moans as they shivered down his tongue. "P-please Mr. Stark, it feels so- Please, I need- I want-"

                 Tony's own orgasm took him by surprise, he'd been so focused on wringing every last noise out of Peter's expressive mouth that he hadn't even noticed it building. Peter barely had time to swallow the half that had actually made it in his mouth before Tony was manhandling him around so he was pressed into the pillows with his ass in the air.

                 Tony reached out and sunk two fingers into the spit slicked entrance, watching as Peter's back arched sharply and his hands scrabbled for purchase in the sheets when his fingers pressed in further than his tongue could reach without slowing to let him adjust to the added depth.

                 "But you- you came though, what- aren't you don- oh fuck I'm so- what are you-"

                 Tony leaned in with a smirk, breathing hard as he licked around Peter's entrance where it was stretched to accommodate his two twisting fingers. He reached around to wrap his fingers around Peter's cock as he murmured smugly, "Peter Parker, meet your prostate."

                 Tony curved his fingers just so and Peter sobbed into the pillow as fireworks of sensation went off across his body, flailing his way through a second orgasm more intense than any he'd ever experienced before. Tony collapsed onto the pillows next to him once he'd finished jerking around and Peter leaned over, catching Tony by surprise as he slotted their lips together slowly with a satisfied hum. Peter deepened the kiss gently as their hearts slowed back down and when he pulled away he smiled brightly at Tony.

                 "I know we're lying here totally exhausted but I'm also starving, can we-"

                 Tony laughed until he was breathless again, shaking his head as he stood to grab fresh clothes and tossed Peter his sweatpants with a new tee. "Let's go, there's a frozen pizza in the freezer calling us."

                 "So, is this- I mean, we're like- okay, right?" Peter was staring down at the tee shirt as he twisted it in his hands after tugging his pants back on. Tony reached out and caught him by the chin, forcing him to meet his eyes.

                 "Hey, we're fine," Tony said firmly as he stroked his thumb across Peter's cheek. "We're a little more complicated, but we're pretty smart between the two of us. I think we can probably figure it out if we take our time."

**Author's Note:**

> In the next installment, Tony and Peter will be rejoining the group out partying in the living room. The story will be starting with that group at the beginning with Tony and Peter wandering in later in the scene. Developments between Nat Bucky and Steve will be a main focus as well as some Deadpool antics and possibly some dancing...
> 
> As always, hearing what you think makes my little fingers type faster so please leave a kudos/comment with your opinions if you enjoyed this installment, thanks for reading <3


End file.
